A terminal apparatus is an apparatus that may be connected to the internet using a communication network and that is configured to provide various contents to a user through the network. Today's terminal apparatuses may be installed in various applications, and users may see or create various types of contents using terminal apparatuses.
In order to search for a content stored in a terminal apparatus, a user must know the title of the content or the location where the content is stored. However, if the user doesn't know the title of the content or the location where the content is stored, it is not easy to search for the content in a conventional terminal apparatus. More specifically, if the user doesn't know the title of the content or the location where the content is stored, the user has to bear the inconvenience of checking each and every content stored.
However, sometimes a user may remember a certain thing based on an action. Therefore, even when the user cannot remember the title or the location where the content is stored, there are cases where the user remembers an action that he/she conducted during a viewing or a capturing of the content, an executing of the content, and/or a creating of the content. For example, supposing a user made a telephone call with another user A after writing a certain memo, the user may not remember the title of the memo but may remember that he/she made a telephone call with user A at the point of creating that memo.
However, conventional terminal apparatuses do not provide a method for searching a certain content based on a telephone call-based action of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.